A Bedtime Fairytale
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a strong, brave knight named Dean. Schmoop, but also angst. Character death. Implied slash and mpreg. Implied Dean/Cas. Vague spoilers for season 4 thru 6. Oneshot.


**Title: **A Bedtime Fairytale

**Author: **Indigo Night

**Feedback: **Yes please

**Summary:** Once upon a time, there was a strong, brave knight named Dean.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or the characters

**Spoilers: **Vaguely, for pretty much season 4-6.

**Pairing: **Implied Cas/Dean

**Warnings:** Schmoop, but also angst. Character death. Implied slash and mpreg.

**Author's Note: **So, I literally woke up at 4AM to write this. I dunno if I was dreaming it or if it just appeared like a thunderbolt in the sky, but here it is. I was a little worried that the idea was a lot better than the reality and that it came out kind of stupid, but Rayne assured me that isn't so. Read, Review,

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Will you tell me the story again?"<p>

"Alright. _There was once…_"

"No, no, do it right."

"_Once upon a time…_"

"Better."

"_Once upon a time, there was a strong, brave knight named Dean. Dean was a very good knight, he was brave and loyal, and all the maidens loved him._

_He had a brother, named Sam, who was also strong and brave. Sam tried to be good, like Dean, but sometimes Sam messed up, and Dean always had to come and save him._

_One day, Sam was captured by terrible demons. He tried to fight them, but he couldn't. Dean, just like he always did, came to rescue his little brother, but the only way the demons would let Sam go, was if Dean would take his place. So that's what Dean did._

_Sam tried very hard to rescue Dean, but the demons had hidden him far away in a place called Hell, and no matter what he did Sam couldn't find him._

_Luckily, someone else could. An Angel of the Lord, named Castiel, was sent to find Dean. Castiel was beautiful and loyal, and always did exactly as he was told. So he went to Hell and saved Dean, returning him home to his brother._

_But he was too late, and a war had started between the demons and the angels, and the knights Sam and Dean had gotten stuck in the middle._

_When Castiel rescued Dean from Hell, a bond had formed between them-"_

"They loved each other, didn't they?"

"Yeah, they did. But they didn't realize it for a long time."

"I bet they always knew it, deep down."

"Maybe."

"Keep going, keep going."

"_A bond had formed between them, one that was unbreakable, and caused Castiel to begin questioning his loyalty to the angels._

_The war was long and hard. They all tried their best to do what they thought was right, but Sam made some mistakes again, and Dean had to save him again, and Castiel had to save Dean again._

_Castiel and Dean didn't like each other much, at first, and they fought all the time. Mostly, it was because they didn't understand each other. But as time went on, they got to know each other better. And eventually Castiel chose Dean over the other angels._

_The other angels didn't like that, and threw Castiel out of Heaven. But Dean was there to catch him, so Castiel didn't mind all that much._

_Eventually, the war ended, but no one had really won. Both Heaven and Hell were in anarchy, so Castiel had no choice but to return to Heaven to help sort things out._

_He didn't have as much time to spend on earth with Dean, even though that was where he really wanted to be. Dean didn't like that, but he understood that what Cas was doing was for the best._

_But what neither of them knew was that Castiel was pregnant. When they found out Castiel had nearly finished restoring Heaven, so he again left and returned to Dean. They had a beautiful baby girl, whom they both loved more than anything._

_But the world still wasn't safe. The demons hated them, and wanted revenge._

_They did everything they could to protect their baby girl, but in the end the demons caught up with them, and the brave knight Dean was badly injured. He tried very hard to get better, because he loved his family and didn't want to leave them. But there are something even the strongest, bravest of knights can't beat-"_

"Like death."

"Yeah, like death.

_Broken hearted, Castiel took Dean to Heaven, and made sure he was safe there. He returned to earth to be with their little girl, but it hurt too much to be away from Dean, so even though he loved her, he had no choice but to return to Heaven, though he promised to visit._

_And even though they don't like being away from her, they know that eventually, when the time comes, they'll be with her again in Heaven. But until then they watch over their little girl, as she grows into a beautiful, strong young woman._

_The End."_

"Thank you for telling me the story."

"You're welcome. Go to sleep now, it's late. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight."

"…Uncle Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Daddy Cas will come visit soon?"

"I'm sure he will, kiddo, I'm sure he will."


End file.
